


Chaos Cousins

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: 3rd Gen vs getting arrested
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chaos Cousins

"Kidnapping?"

"Borrowing."

"....Kidnapping."

"Surprise hangout session."

"Kidnapping."

Skye sighed, leaning back in the interrogation chair. The whole situation was very dramatic. She didn't do anything wrong and neither did her friends. Unfortunately, this detective didn't agree. Luckily, she could usually work her way around his punishments. She's had a lot of time to practice.

"It's not kidnapping if he had fun." Skye looked over to the back of the interrogation room where three of her friends were sitting, waiting patiently for their turn. "Justin, did you have fun?"

One of the kids nodded, caught the glare from Aidan, then slid down in his chair.

"See? He had fun."

"His parents were worried about him."

"They knew he was okay."

"They called the police, Skye."

"They shouldn't have grounded him on Taco Day!"

Aidan looked at the three kids sitting up against the wall, then back down at Skye. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted an excuse to see my dad?"

He shot her a glare.

"I wanted tacos and it was Justin's turn to pay. If my allowance was bigger, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock and the door on the other side of the room opened up. "Justin, your parents are here. You're free to go." Christine said, walking up beside Aidan.

Justin stood up, waved to his friends, and quickly walked out of the room.

"How are our criminals?" She asked, looking at the three remaining kids.

Aidan looked between Skye and the small redhead in the corner. "Those two are the brains of the operation."

Christine pointed to the last remaining kid. "And him?"

"He's his father's kid, he fell into a trap."

Christine nodded slowly, waving for the other two to sit next to Skye at the table. They followed her instructions, the boy sitting on one side of Skye, the girl on the other.

"No kidnapping your friends without letting their parents know first." Christine looked between all three kids. "Or your parents." She looked directly at Skye for that statement. "Grandma wasn't too pleased about sending us on a goose chase to find a missing kid only to find out that our kid was involved in his disappearance."

"Uncle Benji knew." Skye shrugged.

"He what?" Aidan leaned down closer to Skye.

"He drove us."

Aidan looked back at Chris, then at Skye, then at Chris again. "Why doesn't Bex ever help them commit a crime?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm surprised they haven't time traveled yet."

"Does Aunt Bex have access to the waverider?" Skye asked, sitting up. Her expression was pure curiosity, but the expression behind it was mischief. 

"No." Aidan quickly stated before standing up straight, he looked over to the boy in the chair beside Skye. "She doesn't leave on a timeship. Ever. Got it?"

He nodded. "Mom says we can't, even if Dad offered."

"Didn't Megan go time traveling last year?" The redhead asked, looking past Skye and to the boy.

He thought about it, then a wave of realization hit him. "Megan _did_ go time traveling."

"First kids are usually the guinea pig kids, I would know. Bex did a lot of things that I didn't do." Chris shrugged. "Megan went so you don't have to."

"What about me?" Skye asked.

"You're an only child, we can't afford to send you to 1991." Aidan answered, looking at Chris. "Right?"

She nodded. "Besides, I've been, it's nothing to write home about." She leaned on the interrogation table, looking between all of the kids. "Lily, your mom and dad are gonna be here any minute. Donnie, your dad is coming to get you in the Waverider."

Aidan thought about what she said for a second, then looked at the kids. "Did we learn anything today?"

Lily shook her head. "We're definitely gonna kidnap Justin again for that taco money."

Donnie shrugged. "I'm getting on a timeship despite everything that was just said."

Skye looked at her parents, at her friends, then back at her parents. "You should have another kid so I can do fun stuff too."

Chris and Aidan quickly shook their heads. "No."

"Adopt?" She suggested,

Chris pointed to the door. "Everyone go wait onside for your parents."

"You're my parents."

"Do you wanna be grounded for the rest of the month?"

She shook her head.

"Let me talk to your dad, go wait outside."

The kids then stood up and walked out of the interrogation room. Chris turned around and sat on the table, looking at Aidan.

"You went full detective on them?"

He shrugged. "They weren't gonna learn anything if I didn't."

"They didn't learn anything this way either."

"We need to get her some friends that she isn't related to."

"Have you met my family?" Chris slid off of the table. "They're gonna find a way to see each other, no matter what."

"Chaotic cousins."

"Could be worse, she could have a boyfriend." She said, walking towards the door.

"I'll take the chaos cousins."

"That's what I thought."


End file.
